Das Böse ist nicht immer so dunkel wie es scheint!
by Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter ist spurlos verschwunden. Keiner weiß wo er ist. Da entdecken Tom Lucius und Severus, wie verdreht das licht schon ist. Ein Junge Namens Jay taucht auf, der Tom ganz schön ins Schwitzen bringt. Außerdem seid wann ist Draco mit Hermine zusamme
1. Chapter 1

**Das Böse ist nicht immer so dunkel wie es scheint.**

_Hy Leute. Ich muss im Moment meine Gesichten überarbeiten. Ich weiß ich bin gemein. Grins. Aber „Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich" braucht etwas Überarbeitung. Ich bearbeite gerade die 4 Kapitel des Krieges. Eine Freundin von mir, hat mir geraten, es noch mal zu überarbeiten. Inzwischen Zeit, lade ich eine Fanfiction hoch die fertig ist. Sie ist nicht ganz so gut, wie die andere doch ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Also viel Spaß._

Parings: Harry/Tom

Ginny/Blaise

Draco/Hermine

Fred/Neville

George/Pansy

Sirius/Remus

Lucius/Narcissia

Severus/Regulus

Parsel: §…………§

Gedanken/………………/

**Kapitel 1 Wer ist Jay?**

Es wurde dunkel in den Straßen Londons. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Häusern der Winkelgasse. Discotheken, Bars und Casinos eröffneten das Nachtleben in der Winkelgasse. Musik und Lachen erfüllte die Straßen. Menschen hatten Spaß, Tanzten und feierten. In mitten der Leute, liefen 3 Personen die Winkelgasse entlang. Einige Leute wichen zurück, andere sahen sie erfüchrtig an und wieder andere fielen bei diesen Anblicken die Augen aus.

„Müssen die so klotzen", seufzte Severus Snape und warf einem Mädchen einen Todesblick zu.

„Aber, Aber Severus. Du bist nun mal eine Schönheit. Außerdem, wann sieht man den lieben Severus mal in Disco Outfit", sagte Lucius Malfoy und lächelte einem Mädchen charmant zu, was rot wurde.

Der Dritte im Bunde schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dem Treiben der Leute zu. Der Mann hatte Haare bis zur Hüfte, schwarz wie die Nacht. Seine blaue Augen, spiegelten den Himmel wieder. Er war etwa 30 und sah seine beiden Begleiter belustigt an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich von euch dazu hab überreden lassen. Ich hätte Regulus nicht auf Mission schicken dürfen und Cissa den Urlaub", seufzte er und sah zu einem Mädchen, was ihn schüchtern anlächelte.

„Ach komm schon Tom, immer nur arbeiten ist schlecht für dich", sagte Lucius.

„Genau, du hast noch nie so viele Leute mit einem Fluch belegt, wie in den letzten 2 Monaten", sagte Severus und seufzte.

„Das ist alles nur die Schuld, von diesem verdammten, Zitronenessenden Bastard", zischte Tom gefährlich.

Severus legte Tom eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lucius sah ihn besorgt an.

„Weiß er immer noch nicht wo er steckt", sagte Tom leise und schubste die Hand von seiner Schulter.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seid der Sache mit Sirius, ist er vom Erdboden verschwunden", sagte Severus leise.

„Verdammt. Er ist der Junge der Lebt, der kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden."

„Der Flöhfänger und sein Wölfi suchen schon, doch die Dursleys wurden mit dem Imperio belegt und wissen gar nichts", sagte Severus.

„Mist. Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass Albus ihn hat und ihn zu einer Kampfmaschiene Ausbilden lässt", sagte Tom.

„Aber warum, lässt er dann den gesamten Orden nach ihm suchen"; sagte Lucius.

„Was weiß ich. Ich kann mich in die Gedanken von diesem Kerl nicht einklinken", sagte Tom genervt.

„Wir finden ihn schon. Draco und seine Freunde hören sich auch um", sagte Lucius.

Severus sah zu einem Laden und blieb stehen. Tom sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los Severus"; sagte Tom.

„…ist das da drüben nicht Draco."

Tom folgte seinen Blick und stutze. Da stand doch wahrhaft Draco Malfoy vor dem Laden der Weasly Zwillinge. Doch nicht nur das. Er hatte Hermine Granger im Arm.

„Ich glaube ich Halluziniere", sagte Lucius bleich.

„Was zu Henker geht da vor", sagte Severus.

Lucius wollte schon hin stürzen, doch Tom packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in eine Gasse.

„Was soll das Tom. Ich werde…."

Doch Tom sah ihn warnend an. Lucius schluckte und schwieg.

/Hört mir beide jetzt mal genau zu. Ihr werdet nichts unternehmen. Wir beobachten sie und verfolgen sie/

Die beiden nickten. Draco lachte und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„HEY ihr beiden", schrie Pansy.

Hermine löste sich von Draco und begrüßte sie. Draco umarmte sie kurz.

„Wo sind die anderen", fragte sie.

„Die kommen noch", sagte George und küsste Pansy.

„Hallo…..müsst ihr immer so rummachen", sagte Draco genervt.

„Das sagt der Richtige", sagte Fred, der raus kam und den Laden abschloss.

„Ich bin eben ein Gentleman", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Oha….Streit am Abend und das noch ohne Alkohol", sagte Neville, der mit Ginny kam.

„Wir diskutieren nur", sagte Draco und grinste ihn an.

Neville umarte George und nahm seine Hand.

„Siehst du. So macht man das, die sagen sich normal Hallo und geküsst wird später", sagte Draco.

Die Freunde lachten.

„SORRY."

Ein gehetzter Blaise kam angerannt. Ginny rannte ihm entgegen und küsste ihn dann verlangend. Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey Sister. Was…."

„Haben"

„Wir"

„Gerade"

„Besprochen"

Alle lachten. Severus, Lucius und Tom sahen einfach nur bleich auf das Bild vor ihnen. Da lachten doch Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen, ohne sich zu killen. Außerdem, waren die auch noch verliebt in einander.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts", zischte Tom gefährlich.

Die beiden schluckten.

„Tom. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Draco ist die ganzen Ferien schon bei Blaise. Da Cissy mit Bella im Urlaub ist und ich in deinem Auftrag unterwegs war", sagte Lucius.

„Aber ich verstehe was nicht. Wie können die so ausgelassen sein, wenn ihr angeblich bester Freund verschwunden ist", sagte Severus leise.

Tom sah ihn an.

„Du meinst sie wissen wo Potter ist", sagte Lucius geschockt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass diese Freundschaft gerade erst ein paar Tage alt ist. Die Benehmen sich schon so vertraut. Jetzt ergibt das alles auch einen Sinn. In der Schule, waren sie auch nicht mehr so gemein zueinander. Als ich Harry und Draco zusammengesetzt habe, haben die sich nicht mal mit Worten gekillt. Sie haben still neben einander gearbeitet. Allgemein waren die Slytherin nett zu den Gryffindors", sagte Severus leise.

„Was zu Henker geht da nur vor", sagte Lucius.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte":

Die drei wirbelten herum und sahen sich einem Jungen gegenüber. Tom schluckte und riss die Augen auf. Der Junge hatte schwarze lange Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Er trug eine rote Lederhose und ein Schwarzes Top, mit der Aufschrift „Fuck old Dumble". An seinen Händen, zierten sich 2 Leder Knöchel Handschuhe, wo auf dem linken „Fuck" und auf dem anderen „you" eingestickt war. Eine rote Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine Augen. Die Piercings im Ohr und an der Augenbraun glitzerten. Am Arm schlängelte sich ein Basilisken Tatto. Tom schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Jungen mit kalten Augen an.

„Was willst du Junge", sagte er kalt.

Der Junge zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Verzeiht, doch es ist nicht nett Leute zu beobachten", sagte er lässig.

Er schritt auf Tom zu und blieb neben ihn stehen.

„Es ist schon Ironie oder? Da hat die gesamte Zauberwelt, doch vor so einem gut aussehenden Typen Angst. Was sagen denn deine Todesesser dazu, dass ihr Lord ein Disco Gänger ist."

Lucius und Severus zogen die Zauberstäbe. Tom sah den Jungen nur bleich an.

„Woher weißt du", sagte Tom eisig und seine Augen wurden rot.

Der Junge grinste ihn an und sah dann zu Severus und Lucius.

„Stecken sie die Zauberstäbe weg Professor Snape und Mister Malfoy. Ich habe keine Lust, dass dann die Auroren hier ankommen. Ich muss arbeiten und wollte mit meinem Freunden, die da drüben noch stehen feiern", sagte der Junge und sah dann wieder zu Tom.

/Außerdem, habe ich keinen Bock heute mit dir zu kämpfen Tom/

Tom war geschockt. Da redete doch ein Junge mit ihm in Gedanken, als wäre es gar nichts. Der Junge grinste ihn an und ehe sich Tom versah, hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus und Lucius ließen vor Schreck die Zauberstäbe fallen und sahen geschockt auf ihren Meister. Der war unfähig sich zu rühren und sah den Fremden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Der Junge leckte sich über die Lippen, wobei, der Zungenpiercing zum Vorschein kam und ging an Tom vorbei.

„Falls ihr noch kein gutes Lokal habt, dass „Witch Wars" ist sehr gut. Außerdem arbeite ich dort", sagte der Junge zwinkerte den dreien zu und ging.

„Warte", sagte Tom der sich wieder erholt hatte.

Der Junge blieb stehen und sah Tom fragend an.

„Ja?"; fragte er unschuldig.

„Wie ist dein Name."

Der Junge grinste.

„Jay…Jay Riddle", sagte Jay und ging.

Tom, Lucius und Severus sahen ihn geschockt hinter her. Tom strich sich über die Lippen.

/Jay…Riddle….ich werde noch raus finden wer du bist/

_So das wars fürs erste. Ich hoffe, dass erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte, ob ihr die weiteren Kapitel lesen wollt. Die letzen 4 Kapitel von „ Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich, werde ich am 7.10.2006, am 14.10.2006, am. 21.10.2006 und das Finale am 4. November hochladen. Der zweite Zyklus von „eine Neue Macht erhebt sich" die natürlich anders heißen wird, nämlich. „Eine Macht droht zu zerbrechen", werde ich am 19.11.2006 anfangen hoch zu laden. Falls mal ein Kapitel nicht zum angegebenen Datum erschein, konnte ich nichts ins Netzt. Dann wird es aber am nächsten Tag folgen. Also, bis bald._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _


	2. Jay Riddle

**Kapitel 2 Jay Riddle!**

_Hy Leute, da euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, werde ich den zweiten Teil hochladen. In diesem Chap erfahrt ihr etwas mehr von dem Jungen, der Tom Riddle den Kopf verdreht. Wer Jay aber ist, wird der größte Schock für den Lord. _

Parings: Harry/Tom

Ginny/Blaise

Draco/Hermine

Fred/Neville

George/Pansy

Sirius/Remus

Lucius/Narcissia

Severus/Regulus

Parsel: §…………§

Gedanken/………………/

Jay schlenderte gemütlich zu der Gruppe von Jugendlichen zu und hob die Hand zur Begrüßung. Hermine umarte ihn und weinte. Jay legte den Arm um sie.

„Mine, komm schon mir geht es doch gut."

„Aber…aber……"

Jay hob sanft ihren Kopf und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Jetzt hör auf zu weinen ja. Es ist alles ok. Außerdem, wenn ich dich länger im Arm behalte, dann wird Draco mich umbringen", sagte Jay lachend.

Draco knuffte Jay in die Seite und lachte. Jay grinste ihn an.

„Wo warst du so lange. Ich dachte schon…."

/Dray wir sind nicht alleine/

Draco riss die Augen auf und sah Jay geschockt an.

/Wer/

/Ich sage nur eines…..sie tun uns nichts/

Jay grinste ihn an und ging dann vor. Die Freunde folgten ihnen. Sie bemerkten nicht das Tom, Lucius und Severus ihnen folgten. Vor einem Club in einer kleinen Gasse bleiben sie stehen. Severus klappte der Kiefer runter.

„Seid wann gibt es denn so einen Club hier."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. Er beobachtet die Jungen Leute, die Schlange standen um an den Türstehern vorbei zu kommen. Es waren fast alles Schüler aus Hogwarts. Doch das komische war, alle Häuser waren vertreten. Sogar ein paar Gryffindors waren anwesen. Sie verhielten sich Friedlich und lachten zusammen.

„Tom", sagte jemand.

Regulus Black, Sirius und Remus standen hinten ihm. Tom hatte sie Mental gerufen. Sirius pfiff anerkennend.

„Netter Laden. Aber…."

„du siehst es also auch. Die 4 Häuser glücklich vereint. Kein Streit, kein Krieg", sagte Tom ernst.

„Hier können sie Kinder sein", sagte eine Stimme.

Tom sah auf in die Augen von Jay. Jay sah sich ein paar gezogenen Zauberstäben gegenüber und grinste.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr die Zauberstäbe nicht braucht. In dem Laden müsst ihr sie eh abgeben. Ich weiß, dass ihr Stablose Magie beherrscht. Aber ich bitte trotzdem, keine Magie anzuwenden. Hier sind wir einfach nur Junge Leute die ihren Spaß haben wollen. Ich bitte auch, dass sie Mister Malfoy Draco in Ruhe lassen. Er wird ihnen seine Gründe noch erklären. Außerdem, sind sie nicht die einzigen die Stablose Magie beherrschen"; sagte Jay ruhig, aber ernst.

„Der Junge hat Mut"; sagte Sirius und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

Jay grinste Sirius an. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge kam ihm bekannt vor. Jay der Remus Blick bemerkte schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Remus riss geschockt die Augen auf, doch dann grinste er nur.

„Sirius Black. Für einen Toten sehen sie gut aus"; sagte Jay grinsend und Musterte Sirius.

Alle sahen Jay bleich an.

„Woher weiß du…."

„Ein Illusionszauber ist gut, aber Schwarzmagier können ihn durchblicken. Schade, dass ich beide Magiearten bevorzuge."

Alle sahen Jay geschockt an.

„Aber zu meinem Erscheinen. Ich wollte ihnen den Club zeigen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn die Jungen Leute sie sehen würden. Ich will keine Panik", sagte Jay und ging.

Die Erwachsen folgten ihm zu einem Hintereingang. Zwei Männer standen davor. Remus keuchte auf.

„Bill….Charlie."

Die beiden grinsten.

„ Hallo zusammen. My Lord"; sagte Bill und verneigte sich.

„Was macht ihr beide hier"; sagte Tom kalt.

„Arbeiten", sagte Charlie.

Jay ging rein. Musik kam ihnen entgegen. Sirius staunte. Die Halle war riesengroß. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Tanzfläche, mit Käfigen an den Seiten. Um die Tanzfläche herum, waren verschiedene Theken. Laser und Effekt Beleuchtungen jagten über die Tanzfläche. Jay nickte den Todesessern zu und führte sie in eine kleine Nische. Dort konnten sie die Tanzfläche überblicken.

„Setzt euch. Keine Angst. Die Türe ist geschützt, ihr könnt alles sehen, doch die draußen nicht. Es ist ein Zauber. Was möchtet ihr trinken? Es geht auf mich?", sagte Jay.

Sirius bestaunte das Lokal. Er sah Hermine die sich an Draco kuschelte. Die Freunde sahsen an einer der Bars.

„Lucius da unten ist….."

„Ich weiß Sirius….ich weiß", sagte Lucius ernst.

Remus der dem Blick gefolgt war, sah Jay verwirrt an. Jay grinste nur und ging.

Sie beobachteten, wie er zu der Theke ging, wo Draco und die anderen sahsen. Er sprang dahinter und fing an zu mixen. Er warf die Wodka Flasche hoch, die sich drehten und fing sie hinter dem Rücken wieder auf. Hermeine lachte. Jay schüttete ihr ein Glas ein und zwinkerte Draco an. Dieser zog Hermine auf die Tanzfläche. Jay füllte 6 Gläser, packte sie auf ein Tablett und ging hoch.

„Seid wann gibt es diesen Laden", fragte Regulus.

Jay stellte die Gläser ab und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube seid dem Ende des 5 Hogwarts Jahres", sagte Jay und setzte sich neben Tom.

Remus grinste leicht, da Toms Gesicht einen Rot Ton angenommen hatte.

„Und du arbeitest hier", fragte Remus.

Jay lachte leise und lehnte sich etwas vor. Remus und er sahen sich in die Augen. Jay nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und man sah ihn strahlend grüne Augen.

„Jeep. Ich arbeite hier. Seid etwa 7 Wochen. Sogesagt, seid ich von zu Hause abgehauen bin", sagte Jay und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

„Du bist von zu Hause abgehauen", fragte Tom interessiert.

„Neugierig Tommy"; sagte Jay und grinste ihn an.

Tom sah ihn sauer an. Jay lachte.

„Och komm schon, nimmst du mir den Kuss so übel."

Regulus, Sirius und Remus starrten von Jay zu Tom.

„Das….war…."

Jay lachte.

„Der Große Voldi, ist wegen eines Kusses so geschockt."

Tom packte ihn am Kragen und sah ihn mit roten Augen an.

Remus keuchte auf Sirius sah bleich von Tom zu Jay. Jay blieb ruhig und sah Tom in die Augen.

„Meinst…du, dass mich das jetzt beidruckt Riddle. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", sagte Jay kalt.

Tom ließ den Jungen vor Schreck los, denn wie er seinen Nachnamen aussprach, da kamen ihn Erinnerungen hoch. Nur einer, konnte seinen Namen so voller Hass aussprechen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Jay hielt ich den Hals und stand auf.

„Regulus…..du kannst ich ruhig zu deinem Mann setzten."

Severus sah Jay bleich an. Jay zwinkerte Severus zu.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass auch sie ein Herz haben Snape."

Jetzt wurde Severus bleich und stand geschockt auf. Jay sah ihn an.

„das….kann nicht sein…."

Jay machte eine Handbewegung und die Türe schwang zu. Er legte einen Schweigezauber über die Türe.

„Was kann nicht sein", fragte Jay naiv.

Severus Augen blitzen auf. Remus fing an zu lachen.

„Remus was ist", sagte Sirius.

„Er ist ganz ein Rumtreiber."

„Ich hatte gute Lehre:"

Sirius wurde bleich und sah Jay langsam an.

„Harry", keuchte Sirius.

Harry Potter grinste seinen Paten frech ins Gesicht und nahm die Brille ab. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und die Narbe kam zum Vorschein.

„Hat aber lange gedauert", sagte Harry.

_So das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Tja, da waren aber welche geschockt. Aber was ist mit Harry passiert. Erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 Wer ist Eric Sanders? **

_Willkommen zum dritten Teil. Heute werdet ihr einiges über Harry erfahren und über einen Eric….am Ende dieses Kapitel erwatet euch eine Überraschung, denn ist Harry ein Potter?_

Tom keuchte geschockt auf und stand auf. Harry blieb ruhig sitzen und trank Toms Wodka Sirius hielt die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen liefen. Severus war einfach nur geschockt, Regulus nahm seine Hand. Remus schien es am besten auf zu nehmen und Lucius sah man nichts an. Harry stellte das Glas ab und sah Sirius traurig an.

„Ich hätte allen Grund zu weinen Siri. Schließlich haben alle gesagt, du bist tot und nicht mehr zu retten. Weißt du eigentlich, was in dem Moment in mir zerbrach."

„Harry ich…wir", stotterte Sirius.

„Ich hasse es belogen zu werden. Ich hatte nur noch dich Siri, du warst der Rest meiner Familie. Dich zu verlieren, dass war wie das rausreißen meines Herzen und meiner Seele", sagte Harry kalt.

Tom schluckte bei dem kalten Worten. Doch auch Harrys Augen waren kalt. Harry stand auf und sah auf seine Freunde, die sich amüsierten.

„Wie hast du das geschafft", fragte Remus sanft.

„Was geschafft. Das sich Kinder auch wie Kinder benehmen. Das sie frei sind, lachen können. Das sie sich nicht killen, wenn sie aufeinander treffen. Da merkt man, dass ihr nur den Krieg im Kopf habt und wer ihn gewinnt. Ihr vergesst, dass wir Kinder sind. Es war leicht Frieden zu schaffen, auch wenn es in Hogwarts wieder anders sein wird. Dort sind wir wieder Feinde. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Obwohl, ich freue mich drauf. Draco und ich werden unseren Spaß haben. Nur um Hermine tut es mir Leid. Sie liebt Draco sehr. Doch Albus ist zu allen Fähig. Ich muss aufpassen, meine Freunde sind heilig"; sagte Harry und sah Tom an.

Tom schluckte und sah zu Boden.

„Noch nie darüber nachgedacht oder Voldi. Kinder sind keine Maschinen, keine Gegenstände, die man benutzen kann. Du hast gesagt, ich solle nicht zu einer Kampfmaschine von Albus werden. Doch die Kinder deiner Anhänger, sind dasselbe. Marionetten im Krieg, keiner fragt sie, ob sie es wollen. Entweder, sie treten bei und werden zu Mördern, oder sie verweigern sich und werden von dir persönlich kalt gemacht", sagte Harry kalt.

Tom schlug zu. Sirius sah Tom geschockt an. Tom zitterte am ganzen Körper und sah seine Hand geschockt an. Harry hielt sich die Wange und grinste etwas.

„Immer Gewalt. Warum helfen sich die Menschen mit Schlägen", sagte Harry traurig und wollte gehen.

Tom jedoch, spürte die Qual in seiner Seele und packte ihm am Handgelenk.

Harry sah ihn an. Tom zog ihn an sich und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Harry zitterte. Sirius und die anderen sahen verwirrt auf das Bild vor ihnen.

„Wer hat dich geschlagen", fragte Tom und strich Harry über den Kopf.

Sirius sprang auf.

„Was…..wer hat dich angefasst, den schicke ich….."

„Setz dich Sirius", sagte Tom kalt und seine Augen wurden rot.

Sirius und die andern schluckten und setzen sich hin. Tom seufzte und schloss die Augen.

/Harry. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, ich zwinge keinen meiner Todesser zu etwas. Ich zwinge auch nicht, die Kinder sich mir anzutreten. Sie verweigern meistens. Sogesagt seid der letzen Zeit. Ich ahne; dass du deine Finger da im Spiel hast. Ich dränge dich nicht Harry, doch bitte vergiss nicht, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit Seele und Herz./

Harry seufzte und löste sich von Tom. Tom öffnete die Augen.

„Alles ok Harry", fragte Remus.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen…. Jay."

Harry wurde bleich und sah zur Türe. Ein Mann im altern von Tom stand in der Türe. Seine Blonden langen Haare waren mit silbernen Strähnen versetzt. Seine blauen Augen fixierten Tom.

„Eric"; sagte Harry verwirrt.

Eric sah Tom mit kalten Augen an, dass selbst Tom zurück wich. Harry ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn warnend an.

„Keinen Mord im Club. Das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft"; sagte Harry flehend.

Eric seufzte und umarte Harry.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Eric und küsste Harry auf die Stirn.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier", fragte Harry.

„Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit Silas. Da spürte ich deine Wut und Trauer. Ich habe mit Sorgen gemacht. Da bin ich vorbei gekommen."

Harry nickte und sah Sirius beruhigend an.

„Setzte euch. Eric ist kein Feind. Tom hör auf ihn anzufunkeln"; sagte Harry grinsend.

Eric reichte Tom die Hand.

„Eric Sanders."

Tom nahm sie und keuchte auf. Tom sackte zusammen. Eric fing ihn auf.

Lucius und Severus sprangen auf. Harry stellte sich vor sie.

Eric legte Tom sanft auf den Boden und nickte Harry zu.

„Musste das sein…."

„Sorry. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er so auf meine Magie reagiert", sagte Eric und legte die Hand auf Toms Stirn. Er murmelte ein paar Worte, die keiner außer Harry verstand und Tom kam ruckartig hoch."

Eric stütze Tom und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Verzeiht bitte. Ich vergaß, dass du mit Weißer Maie nicht so gut klar kommst. Du solltest aber daran arbeiten, denn Albus ist voll mit weißer und reiner Magie", sagte Eric und setzte Tom auf einen Stuhl."

Tom nahm das Glas Wodka und trank es in einem Zug. Harry stellte sich an die Scheibe und sah auf Draco. Als ob Draco merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, sah er hoch und traf die Augen von Harry.

/Was ist los/

/Ich habe hier eine nette Unterhaltung mit ein paar Personen/

/Wie meinst du das bitte/

Neben Harry tauchte Remus auf. Draco riss die Augen auf und das Glas glitt zu Boden.

:……Nein…./

Harry nickte ihm zu. Draco bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

Harry sah Tom an.

„Geht es wieder", fragte er sanft.

„Ja….aber wer sind sie", fragte Tom Eric.

Harry seufzte und sah Eric ernst an. Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„tut mir Leid. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, dass du alles weißt", sagte Eric.

Die Türe sprang auf und ein bleicher Draco stand im Raum.

„oh…Fuck", sagte er leise.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Guten Abend mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, deine Ferien bei Blase sind in Ordnung"; sagte Lucius ohne eine Wimper zu verziehen.

Draco sah bleich zu Harry. Harry nickte Draco zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

/wie viel wissen sie/

/ Nur wer ich bin/

Draco atmete durch. Lucius runzelte die Stirn und sah Draco an.

„Was hattest du denn vor, uns deine Neue Freundin vorzustellen", sagte Lucius und trank einen Schluck.

Draco zog die Luft ein und sah zu Tom. Der jedoch, beobachtete Eric. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, straffte sich und sah seinen Vater kalt an.

„Ich liebe Hermine Vater. Ich hätte sie euch schon vorgestellt, auch wenn ich dann verstoßen würde. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass ihre Eltern nicht magisch sind. Sie hat viel mehr drauf, als du in unserem Alter. Sie ist hübsch, intelligent und ich würde sterben für sie. Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, dann lege ich den Namen Malfoy ab."

Tom und die andere sahen Draco sprachlos an. Harry schmunzelte und nickte Draco zu. Dann sah er zu Lucius, der anfing zu grinsen. Draco sah seinen Vater verwirrt an.

„Draco. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Draco setzte sich und war geschockt. Tom lachte und Lucius grinste.

„Draco. Du bist mein Sohn, die Hauptsache ist du bist glücklich. Mir ist egal, welche Abstammung sie hat. Miss Granger ist eine bemerkenswerte Person, die sogar den Mut hat, einem Malfoy gegenüber zu treten. Außerdem, hat sie dein Herz erweicht, das verdient meinen vollen Respekt."

Draco sah zu Tom, der nickte.

„Ich bin derselben Meinung. Ich stehe euch nicht im Weg. Aber weiß sie, für welche Seite du bist."

Jetzt sah Draco zu Harry. Was die andern stutzen ließ. Harry seufzte.

„Ja Sie wissen für wen Draco arbeitet und sie wissen auch, dass ich noch lebe und nicht von dir entführt wurde."

Tom sah ihn fragend an. Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Denk Albus das", fragte Severus.

Harry nickte Snape zu.

„Ja. Er denkt, dass Tom mich entführt hat", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schulter.

Eric stellte sich hinter Harry und legte die Arme um ihn. Harry sah ihn dankbar an und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Ich bin nach Sirius Tot von meinen Verwandten abgehauen. Habe Eric kennen gelernt, der übrigens der Besitzer dieses Clubs ist. Der Häuserstreit ist schon seid Anfang der 5 Klasse/Schuljahr beendet. Wir hatten so eine Art Waffenstillstand. Draco und ich kamen zur Erkenntnis, dass wir zu alt sind für diesen Schwachsinn. Nach dieser Verhängnisvollen Nacht im Ministerium, merkte ich, wer meine Freunde waren. Draco hielt zu mir. Ich…."

Doch Eric und Harry sahen sich an. Hermine, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, Pansy und Neville kamen rein. Sie sahen zuerst geschockt auf Tom und die anderen, doch dann sahen sie Harry an.

„Auroren im Anmarsch. Mit Albus", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte und sah Eric an.

„Du verschwindest mit deinen Freunden nach Hause Jay. Ich übernehme Albus."

Harry sah Eric geschockt an.

„nein…er wird…."

Eric packte Harry an den Schultern und sah ihn in die Augen.

„Du weißt wer ich bin. Habe keine Angst. Sag Silas bitte, was inzwischen Zeit passiert ist. Nun geh…"

Harry zitterte.

„Sohn jetzt", schrie Eric.

Harry zuckte zusammen und nickte. Draco und die Freunde apperierten.

Tom, der bei dem Wort Sohn bleich geworden war, sah Eric geschockt an.

„Sohn", fragte er.

Eric warf Tom einen kalten Blick zu.

„Später, ihr solltet gehen."

Tom nickte und auch sie verschwanden. Eric seufzte.

/Na dann wollen wir mal/

_Das wars für heute. Tja, dass ist jetzt wohl eine Überraschung. Wer ist Eric wirklich. Warum ist Harry sein Sohn. Warum reagiert Tom so auf Erics Magie. Außerdem wer ist Silas. Ist Tom in Harry verliebt. Ein Aufeinader Treffen der Freunde und Tom. Ein tiefes Geheimnis um Harry. Eine Reihe von Morden in der Muggelwelt, die Spione von Albus und Tom waren. Was passiert da und was hat Harry damit zu tun. Bis bald. Der Countdown läuft, noch 8 Tage bis zum ersten Finale Teil von „ eine neue Mach erhebt sich"_

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_

_PS: Danke an all meine Treuen Leser.   _


	4. Silas

**Kapitel 4 Silas**

_Weiter geht's._

Harry tauchte in einem Salon wieder auf. Die Person, die am Kamin sahs, legte ihr Buch bei Seite und sah Harry fragend an.

„Was machst du denn schon hier Jay, ich dachte du musst arbeiten."

Harry sah den Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an, er zitterte. Der Mann ging sofort auf den verzweifelten Harry zu und zog ihn in eine beschützende Umarmung. Harry krallte sich an ihn und weinte.

„Psst….was ist denn los mein kleiner Engel. Ist was passiert", sagte er sanft und strich Harry über den Kopf.

Harry schluchzte und sah ihn an.

„Albus….er …es….", stotterte Harry.

„Ganz ruigh. Schließ die Augen, ich sehe mir deine Erinnerungen an."

Harry schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete er die Augen.

„…Silas….ich habe Angst….um."

Silas hob Harry hoch und setzte ihn aufs Sofa.

„Du hast Draco und die anderen nach Haus geschickt", fragte Silas.

„Ja. Ich dachte, dass wäre besser im Moment": sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Gut. Ich schätze das Sirius und CO bei Lucius sein werden."

Harry nickte und sah Silas fragend an.

„Ja."

Silas packte Harry am Arm und beide verschwanden. Zur selben Zeit in Malfoy Manor. Tom stand am Kamin und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Dieser senile Alte Sack. Musste der jetzt auftauchen"; sagte Tom.

Draco sahs im Sessel und grinste.

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Da ist Harry Potter verschwunden. Keiner weiß wo er ist und was sehe ich dann. Mein eigener Sohn, spielt in diesem Spiel eine Rolle", sagte Lucius.

Draco spürte eine Energie und sah sofort zur Türe, wo 2 Personen standen. Tom sah die beiden geschockt an. Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen, doch Draco stand auf und verneigte sich kurz.

„Was macht ihr denn hier", fragte er, die anderen nicht beachtend.

Harry zog die Kapuze ab und umarte Draco.

„Alle ok. Sind alle gut nach Haus gekommen".

Alle sahen sprachlos auf Harry. Tom setzte sich.

„Ich glaube, ich muss meine Schutzwälle erneuern."

Ein Lachen war zu hören. Alle sahen die zweite Person an, die den Umhang ablegte. Braune lange Haare kamen hervor, braune Augen.

„Deine Schutzwälle sind in Ordnung Voldemort."

Tom stand auf und sah die Person kalt an.

„Wer bist du."

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Jetzt geht das wieder los. Reicht es nicht wenn Dad, Tom schon anfunkelt."

Silas stupste Harry an und grinste.

„Tja. Liegt wohl in der Familie. Eric ist noch harmlos."

„Dad. Komm schon. Ich habe euer Temperament."

"DAD."

Harry sah auf die bleichen Gesichter.

„Oh verzeiht. Wie unhöflich. Mein Name ist Silas Sanders. Meinen Mann und Sohn kennen sie ja bereits", sagte Silas höflich.

Sirius sah fragend zu Harry.

„Aber…James und Lily…"

Harry sah Silas fargend an. Silas seufzte.

/sie haben ein Recht drauf Vater/

Silas nickte ihn zu und wandte sich dann an Sirius. Remus sah den Mann komisch an.

„Kommt schon ihr beiden. Das Severus mich nicht erkennt Ok, aber ihr beide", sagte Silas amüsiert.

„Woher sollten wir dich kennen", fragte Sirius.

Harry lachte leise.

„Komm schon Tatze, denke mal scharf nach."

Sirius keuchte auf und sah die Person bleich an.

„Nein…das..kann das sein"; stotterte Sirius.

Harry lachte.

„James", sagte Remus bleich.

Silas nickte.

„Ja…"

Tom setzte sich. Harry sah ihn besorgt an. In dem Moment erschien Eric. Harry schrie auf und umarte ihn. Eric schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Hey mein Kleiner. Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht."

Harry nickte. Silas ging auf Eric zu und küsste ihn.

„Alles ok. Hat der Alte was bemerkt."

Eric lachte.

„Ach der, der ist doch so doof, um so etwas zu bemerken. Doch ich muss zurück. Die durchsuchen den Club noch. Wenn etwas ist dann rufe mich", sagte Eric und verschwand.

Sirius liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

/Ich glaube, Siri will in den Arm/

.Silas ging zu Sirius und umarte ihn. Sirius weinte bitter. Auch Remus umarmte ihn. Harry setzte sich neben Tom, der ihn fragend ansah.

/Du weißt, dass ich deine Eltern nicht getötet habe/

/Dad, hat mir erzählt, dass er wie Sev ein Spion für dich war/

/warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen Harry/

Harry sah Tom ernst an und stand auf. Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. Silas sah zu Harry.

„Kleiner. Bitte jetzt keinen Streit", sagte er und ging auf ihn zu.

Harry aber sah ihn ernst an.

„Du weiß, dass ich es hasse belogen zu werden Vater", sagte Harry kalt.

Silas seufzte.

„Sie hatten ihre Gründe. Du musst doch verstehen, dass auch Sirius unter der Situation litt. Außerdem, galtest du als treuer Anhänger von Albus. Tom musste nicht nur für sich entscheiden Harry, auch seine Todesesser spielten dabei eine Rolle. Sie sind für Tom wie eine Familie und wenn du wirklich noch auf der Seite von Albus gewesen wärst, dann hätte Tom sie in Gefahr gebracht", sagte Silas sanft.

Harry grinste erst und dann fing er an zu lachen. Doch, dass lachen war kalt. Keine Emotionen waren darin. Draco legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Harry sah ihn traurig an.

/Bitte hör auf Jay/

Die Erwachsenen sahen die beiden erstaunt an. Harry nickte Draco zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„danke Dray…."

Harry sah zu seinem Vater.

„Ich war seid der 5 Klasse nicht mehr Albus Mann…VATER."

Silas zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe diesem Mann verabscheut, seid ich diese gelogene Prophezeiung gehört habe. Er sah nie den Menschen in mir, nur eine Waffe zum Kampf. Einen jungen, der für ihn kämpfen musste und gestorben wäre, denn ich hätte gegen Tom zwar eine Chance, doch sein und mein Blut verbieten es uns gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Als Sirius angeblich starb, weißt du was für einen Hass ich auf diesen Mann entwickelt habe. Wenn Tom mich im Ministerium nicht kontrolliert hätte, dann wären ein Paar Menschen mehr Tod gewesen. Ich hatte alles verloren. Einen Vater, eine Mutter, Freunde und meinen Paten", sagte Harry leise.

Silas sah traurig zu Boden.

„Ihr hättet nur fragen müssen. Ich wäre gerne in Toms Reihen gekommen. Denn er lässt einem die Wahl ob er kämpft. Ich stimme nicht in allen Punkten mit ihn überein, doch alles wäre besser gewesen, als Jahrelang bei diesen Muggeln zu leben. Alles wäre besser gewesen, als geschlagen zu werden, als mich verhungern lassen, als all die Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich wollte ein Junge sein, der mit seinen Freunden Spaß hat. Der Lachen kann, der frei sein kann", sagte Harry traurig.

Severus sah ihn traurig an.

„Harry, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann….", stotterte Tom, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte.

Doch die Türe sprang auf und Regulus kam keuchend rein.

„Tom", sagt er keuchend.

Tom stand auf und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los", fragte er sofort.

„Es wurden 2 Leichen gefunden….."

„Leichen"; fragte Severus seinen Mann und setzte ihn aufs Sofa.

„Wer", fragte Tom kalt.

„Bella und Wurmschwanz", sagte Regulus.

„WAS", schrie Tom.

„Was ist mit Cissa", sagte Lucius.

„Sie ist bei uns Lucius, mache dir keine Sorgen"; sagte Regulus.

Silas sah unauffällig zu Harry, der an der Wand lehnte und sich wohl mental mit Draco unterhielt, dieser grinste nur. Tom sah plötzlich zu Harry, der entspannt war und sich mit Draco unterhielt.

„Was redet ihr da."

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Tom fragend an.

„Was geht dich das an", sagte Harry kalt.

„Draco. Deine Tante ist tot und du bewegst keinen Muskel", sagte Lucius.

„Warum auch. Ich hasse Bellatrixe und das weißt du Vater. Sie hat es wohl verdient", sagte Draco ohne Gefühl in der Stimme.

Silas sah Harry an.

/habt ihr etwas damit zu tun/

Doch Harry schwieg.

Silas seufzte und setzte sich.

„Eric"; sagte er laut.

Alles sahen Silas fragend an. Doch plötzlich erschien Eric neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an. Harry rannte auf ihn zu und umarte ihn. Eric schmunzelte und drückte ihn.

„Kleiner. Du hast mich doch gerade erst gesehen und wusstest doch, dass ich Ok bin."

Harry nickte. Eric sah Silas fragend an.

„Was ist mit dir los, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Außerdem was machst du hier, da wollte ich dich schon gerade fragen. Ich habe zwar nicht gegen die Anwesenden hier aber…."

„Sie wissen wer ich bin Eric", sagte Silas nur.

„oh…na dann…"

Eric sah Tom an und grinste.

„Der Alte denkt, dass ich in meinem Laden, ein Todesserversteck habe" sagte Eric amüsiert.

Tom fluchte. Severus lachte.

„das kann auch nur dem einfallen."

Doch Eric schmunzelte. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

„wer weiß. Wer weiß."

Harry lachte auf. Draco grinste nur vor sich hin.

„Harry"; fragte Sirius.

Harry Augen glitzerten.

„Mein Geheimnis. Nur eines sei gesagt, so unrecht hat er nicht", sagte Harry.

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. Eric seufzte und blickte Regulus fragend an.

„Sie sehen so bleich aus Mister Black", sagte Eric freundlich.

„Man…sieht nicht alle Tage….2 Leichen mit Schwertwunden und Einschusslöchern, die Todesser sind"; stotterte Regulus.

Jetzt sahen ihn alle geschockt an.

„Muggelwaffen", sagte Tom bleich.

„Ja. Sie wurden nicht magisch getötet":

Eric sah Harry ernst an.

„Sohn", fragte er ernst.

Jetzt fielen die Blicke auf Harry, der Eric kalt ansah.

„Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, Pansy, Neville, Hermine", sagte Harry ernst.

Die eben genannten erschienen hinter ihm. Tom keuchte auf.

„Wie zum Teufel kommen die durch die Schutzwälle", sagte er.

„Habt ihr etwas mit dem 2 Leichen zu tun"; sagte Silas.

Hermine sah Harry an. Fred und George grinsten Tom an, der sie verwirrt ansah. Harry sah Tom ruigh an.

„Warum ist es unmöglich, angeblich durch die Schutzwälle zu kommen", fragte Harry ernst.

„Ganz einfach, über Malfoy Manor, sowie Riddle Manor, liegen die Schutzwälle eines der Gründer von Hogwarts."

Eric keuchte auf und sah Tom bleich an.

„Du bist der Sohn von Salazar", sagte Eric geschockt.

Alle sahen Eric bleich an.

„Woher."

Eric sah Harry an.

„Du wusstest es", sagt er bleich.

„Ja. Ich, aber ich habe es erst vor kurzen raus gefunden Vater. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Salazar hatte ein Verhältnis mit einer Hochelbin. So ist Tom auch zum Teil ein Elb. Doch sie starb, bei Toms Geburt.", sagte Harry sanft.

Tom sah Harry sprachlos und geschockt an. Silas umarmte Eric.

„zu deiner Begründung Tom", sagte Harry und sah dabei zu seinem Vater der zitternd in Silas Armen lag.

Harry sah ihn sanft an.

„Ich kann hier rein und meine Freunde auch, weil wir den Schutz eines weiteren Gründers von Hogwarts haben. Sein Blut fließt durch meine Adern. Außerdem, bin ich kein Mensche, so wie du ein Vampir Elb Mix bist Tom, bin ich ein Vampir, Engel Mix", sagte Harry grinsend.

Das sahs alle setzen sich. Tom sah Harry geschockt an.

„Wer."

Doch Remus sah zu Eric der die Augen geschlossen hatte und bleich war.

„Dad, Was ist los", sagt Harry sofort.

Eric aber sah zu Türe, die aufgestoßen wurde und ein bleicher Schwarzhaariger Mann erschein. Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, bis er Eric entdeckte. Eric sah die Person traurig an und stand auf.

„Wir haben uns eine Lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen Sal", sagte er leise.

Sal schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen liefen.

„Vater", fragte Tom.

„Godric", sagte Sal schluchzend.

Alle sahen Eric bleich an. Sirius klappte der Kiefer runter. Remus keuchte auf. Severus schluckte und Tom sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu. Draco führte sie raus, nur Harry blieb.

Eric/Godric ging auf Sal zu und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Sal klammerte sich an ihn und weinte. Silas war neben Harry getreten. Harry liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Silas legte die Arme um ihn und sah lächelnd auf die beiden Gründer.

Eric strich Sal über den Kopf und seufzte.

„…ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren", schluchzte Sal.

„…psst nicht Sal….mir geht es gut. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht melden konnte, doch es ging nicht. Meine Tarnung und die von Silas durften nicht auffliegen. Außerdem, musste ich erst meinen Sohn aus Albus fingern befreien."

Sal sah ihn geschockt an und dann zu Silas und Harry. Silas grinste Sal an und Harry winkte. Sal ging auf Silas zu und umarte ihn. Silas drückte Sal.

Harry wollte gehen, doch Tom packte ihn an der Hand. Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären was da abgeht", zischte Tom in Parsel.

§ das ist eine lange Geschichte. Doch dein Vater und meiner waren mal ein Paar. Doch ein schlimmer Krieg, forderte Opfer. Sal dachte Ric sei Tot§

Tom keuchte auf.

Silas hatte Sal aufs Sofa gesetzt.

„Ich bin verwirrt"; sagte Sirius.

„Wie immer Flohfänger", sagte Severus.

Sirius funkelte ihn an.

„Das sagt du Fledermaus, du hast auch keine Ahnung was hier abgeht."

Silas lachte.

„Ihr habt euch nicht verändert."

„Silas"; sagte Eric sanft.

Silas aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Godric. Ich weiß, dass ich deine Liebe zu Sal niemals erschütternd konnte. Du liebst ihn und das weiß ich."

Alle sahen Eric geschockt an und dann zu Harry.

„Eine Liebe zwischen Gründern, die schon über Jahrhunderte geht, kann man nicht trenne", sagte Harry leise.

Silas nickte.

„Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen wird. Der Tag, an dem ich gehen muss."

Harry sah zu Boden. Silas stand auf und wollte zu Harry, doch Sal packte ihn am Handgelenk. Silas sah ihn fragend an, doch ihn Sals Augen sah man Liebe und Wärme. Silas fing an zu zittern.

„Silas. Meins du ich wäre so grausam, dir den Menschen zu nehmen den du liebst. Den Menschen, mit dem du einen Sohn hast. Ein Geschenk der Liebe zwischen euch beiden. Du liebst Godric und ich liebe ihn auch….aber….ich Liebe auch dich mein Vampir", sagte Sal sanft.

Silas liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Godric grinste Sal an. Sal breitete seine Arme aus und Silas kuschelte sich hinein. Godric schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um die beiden. Harry grinste und seufzte zugleich-

/Alles klar bei dir darinnen, fragte Draco/

/Weiß du Dray….ein Gründer in der Familie ist ja schon schwer, aber 2/

Man hörte Draco lachen.

/Jay….wir haben heute Abend noch was vor, erinnerte Neville/

/Ist gut/

Tom beobachtete Harry genau. Er wollte versuchen in seine Gedanken zu kommen, doch er traf auf so eine starke Baierre, wie bei seinem Vater. Harry sah ihn kalt an. Eric sah auf.

„Jay."

Doch Harry machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und ein Schwert war in seiner Hand. Ehe einer Zwinkern konnte, hatte Tom es an der Kehle. Die Erwachsenen sprangen auf und sahen geschockt auf Jay.

„Damit eines mal klar ist, Mein Lieber Mister ich bin so Böse. Wage es nicht, in meinem Gedanken einzudringen, oder du bist so Tot, so wie deine beiden Todesesser", sagte Harry kalt.

„SOHN ES REICHT"; sagte Silas ernst.

Eric aber wurde sauer.

„Jason Diamond Saphir Gryffindor. Lass das Schwert verschwinden und schraube deine Magie runter. Außerdem, Finger weg von der Uzi in der anderen Hand. Du kannst hier nicht einfach den Dunkeln Lord und Erbe des Slytherin Clans Killen", sagte er sauer.

Die Türe ging auf und Draco und Co standen vor ihnen. Doch Severus riss geschockt die Augen auf. Die Kinder trugen alle schwarze Klamotten. Schwarze Lederhose, schwarzer Rollkragen Pulli, die Haar unter Piratentüchern und Masken auf. Waffen hingen an ihren Seiten. Bei Fred und George waren es Darts. Bei Pansy und Ginny Bogen, Bumerangs, die scharf waren wie Messer, Draco trug ein Schwert und 2 Magnums. Hermine eine Uhr, aus der dünner, fast unsichtbarer Draht versteckt waren und Neville hatte eine Eisenkralle an der Seite und einen kleinen Lap Top. Harry trug plötzlich dasselbe und ließ das Schwert verschwinden.

„oh mein Gott", sagte Severus leise.

Harry grinste kalt und sah Severus mit goldenen Augen an.

„Es gibt keinen Gott."

Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu und sie verschwanden. Harry sah Silas und Eric traurig an.

„Ihr wolltet immer wissen, was ich mache, wenn ich in der Muggelwelt bin. Ich bin hier der Auserwählte, der Tom töten muss. Dort bin ich ein Killer. Ein Auftragsmörder, der für Geld tötet. Ich beseitige Spione in der Muggelwelt, von Albus und auch von Tom. Jedoch nur die, die Doppelspione sind und Tom verraten. Bellatrixe und Wurmschwanz, arbeiten für Albus. Wir töteten sie, weil sie die Info hatten, was Severus wirklich ist. Sorry, ich arbeite hart für meine Freiheit, ich lasse mir da nicht zwischen Fummeln. Wir sehen uns in 1 Woche, wenn Hogwarts beginnt, die Spiele weiter gehen. Der Krieg bald beginnt und Albus sich wünschen würde, er hätte mich nie kennen gelernt", sagte Harry kalt und verschwand in einer Schwarzen Flamme.

Silas setzte sic und schüttelte den Kopf. Tom war bleich und sackte auf die Knie.

Sal aber schmunzelte.

„In ihm steckt mehr Slytherin als in uns allen", sagte er leise.

Eric umarte Silas, der weinte.

„Wieso….warum haben wir nichts gemerkt. Er tötet Eric…er tötet."

Eric drückte ihn an sich.

„Es war klar, dass er töten muss. Spätestens, wenn er Albus gegenübersteht Eric. Außerdem hilft er uns. Severus hätte Tot sein könne, wenn Jay nicht eingegriffen hätte."

„Aber….war es das wert. Das er seine Seele verliert. Das er den letzten Funken Kind sein verliert."

„Dafür kämpft er ja. Dafür kämpfen Sie. Um wieder Frei zu sein um Kind sein zu können"; sagte Sirius leise.

„Ich hoffe, dass dieser Krieg, kein zu großes Opfer gefördert hat"; sagte Tom leise.

So Leute das wars mit Kapitel 4. Wegen „eine Neune macht erhebt sich, dass verzögert sich um eine Woche. Ich bin im Stress, da ich eine Chemie Arbeit schreibe. Sorry, doch das hat Vorrang, außerdem, bin ich Schulsprecherin geworden in meiner Ausbildung und habe Termine. Im 5. Kapitel werdet ihr ein Comeback von Harry erleben. Ein Comeback in Hogwarts,

Blaire


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 Neue Zeiten in Hogwarts. **

_Hy Leute. Erst mal die guten Nachrichten. Also „Eine Neue Macht erhebt" sich wird bald mit dem ersten Zyklus zu ende sein. Ich habe mir gedacht, ich stelle die letzen 5 Teile an Halloween online. Dann kann ich am 4. November, dass erste Kapitel, des 2.Zykluses hochladen. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, dass ich euch solange warten lasse. Aber die ich dachte, das ist zu Halloween eine Gute Idee. Bis dahin wird euch die Wartezeit mit „Das Böse ist nicht so dunkel wie es schein" verkürzt. Ich werde bis zum 31.10.2006 noch 2 Kapitel hochladen. Dann ist es soweit. Diese Fanfic wird etwa 30 Kapitel haben, es wird keine Fortsetzung geben. Denn diese Geschichte endet tragisch und mit Verlusten. Kein Happy End und ein offenes Ende. Wofür ihr mich hassen werdet. Des Weiteren, wollte ich mal an alle, meine ICQ Nummer geben. 278229238. Außerdem, wollte ich sagen, dass ich bald endlich wieder DSL bekomme 1und1. Dann bin ich öfters online und kann mehr schreiben. Also, habt eine gruselige Zeit. Feiert schön Halloween. Bis dann_

_Euer Schrecken Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle/Slytherin_

2 Wochen waren seitdem Tag vergangen. Heute würde das neue Hogwarts Schuljahr beginnen. Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, sollte ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehen. Natürlich in der Gestalt eines Lehrers. Professor Dark. Tom musste innerlich grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, welches Fach er unterrichten sollte. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, welch eine Ironie. Remus Lupin, kehrte ebenfalls an die Schule zurück und wo Remus war, da ist Sirius Black natürlich nicht weit. In Tarnung als Remus Assistent, im Fach Duellieren. Aber auch Sal, Eric und Silas kamen nach Hogwarts. Eric und Sal Sanders als Lehrer über die Weiße und Schwarze Magie und Silas Sanders(Bruder von Sal, da Eric und Sal als Ehepaar auftraten), als Lehrer für Muggel Kampsport. In Hogwarts kehrten ungewöhnliche Zeiten ein. Lucius Malfoy, war als Beobachter der neuen Lehrpläne, für das Ministerium da. Die Lehrer sahsen schon alle in der Großen Halle und warteten auf ihre Schüler. Severus, der etwas niedergeschlagen war, dass Regulus nicht da war, unterhielt sich leise mit Silas. Da wurden die Hallentüren geöffnet und die Schüler kamen rein. Die Blicke fielen natürlich sofort zum vollbesetzten Lehrertisch und getuschelt setzte ein. Remus sah, wie Ron bleich zu ihm sah und sich setzte.

/Er hat eine neue Gruppe um sich gescharrt, sagte Sirius/

Remus nickte nur. Albus jedoch sah sich verwirrt um.

„Stimmt etwas nicht Albus", fragte Minerva.

„Ich suche ein paar Schüler Minerva. Die Hallentüren sind zu und doch fehlen Schüler", sagte Albus.

Minerva sah ihn geschockt an und ließe ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen.

„Mister Weasly", sagte sie laut.

Ron, der sich mit Lavender unterhalten hatte sah auf.

Minerva zuckte unter dem Kalten Blick zusammen.

„Was gibt es", fragte Ron gelangweilt.

„Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo ihre Schwester und ihre 2 Brüder stecken."

„Keine Ahnung. Die waren in den Sommerferien nicht da. Sind zusammen verreist."

„Warum weiß ich davon nicht", sagte Albus.

Doch die Hallentüren gingen erneut auf. Alle Schüler blickten zur Türe und was sie da sahen, ließ Ihr Weltbild zusammenbrechen. Da kam doch tatsächlich, Draco Malfoy mit Hermine Granger im Arm in die Halle. Beide lachten und redeten zusammen, als ob nichts wäre.

„MAN DRACO WARTE DOCH MAL."

Hinter den beiden, kamen Ginny und Blaise angerannt. Draco blieb stehen und sah Blaise sauer an.

„Wegen dir bin ich zu spät", sagte Draco sauer.

„Ach komm schon Dray, wir sind alle eingeschlafen", sagte Ginny.

„Könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören damit", sagte Pansy, die mit Fred kam.

„Genau, wir sind eh schon zu spät", sagte George, der einen müden Neville im Arm hatte.

„Besser zusammen zu spät kommen, als alleine", sagte Hermine lachend.

In der Halle war es toten Still. Alle Schüler sahen die Truppe bleich an. Albus räusperte sich. Die Freunde sahen nach vorne.

„Da nun alle Anwesend sind, könnten wir ja anfangen", sagte Albus ruhig.

Draco seufzte und zog Hermine zu einem Kuss heran. Die Halle explodierte vor Geräusche, viele sprangen auf und starrten bleich auf die beiden. Andere waren einfach nur geschockt und viele Mädchen fingen an zu weinen, da ihr Schwarm vergeben war. Minerva setzte sich und Severus gab ihr ein Glas Wasser. Sal und Eric mussten aufpassen nicht loszulachen und Tom murmelte nur Slytherin. Sirius aber lachte aber aus vollen Herzen. Remus grinste nur. Als Ginny aber Blaise küsste, sprang Ron auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ginny und die anderen sahen bleich auf Ron.

„Du wagst es meine Schwester anzupacken, du Slytherinabschaum……Stu…"

Doch eine Person tauchte vor Ginny auf und ein Schutzschild umgab sie. Ron wich geschockt zurück und starrte die Person bleich an.

„Bist du schon so weit gesunken Ron, dass du deine eigene Schwester angreifst", sagte die Person kalt.

Albus und die Lehrer schritten auf die Gruppe zu.

„Ich würde sagen 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor Mister Weasly", sagte Minerva.

Sirius(Professor Stone) sah den Jungen nur an.

„Und wer bist du"; fragte Remus sanft.

Der Junge drehte sich um und Albus keuchte auf, als er die Narbe sah.

„Harry", keuchte Minerva.

Die Halle sah bleich auf den Junge der Lebt.

„aber. Wo warst du, du warst verschwunden und", stotterte Hagrid.

„Beruhige dich Hagrid. Mir geht es sehr gut. Könnten wir das später klären, denn ich bin müde und will schlafen."

„Natürlich mein Junge"; sagte Albus freundlich.

Harry sah den Direktor kalt an.

„E heißt immer noch Mister Potter, Direktor", sagte Harry kalt und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Alle schluckten. Die Freunde nahmen ihre Plätze an den jeweiligen Haustischen ein und gähnten.

/Sohn/

Harry blickte in die Augen von Silas.

/Was möchtest du Vater/

/Bist du sauer auf uns/

/…..das regeln wir nachher/

Silas sah zu Boden und Sal legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch Eric sah traurig zu Harry. Die Ansprache und die Einteilungen verliefen wie immer. Albus wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht.

„Wie lange haben wir noch, bis zur Ausgangssperre"; fragte Nev.

„1 Stunde", sagte Hermine und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Gehen wir noch was zu uns in den Gemeinschaftraum", fragte Pansy.

/Kommt nicht in Frage, ab in meine Räume, sagte Tom zu Harry/

Harry seufzte.

„Was ist los", fragte Ginny.

„Wir sollen zu dem Mann, mit dem Bösen Blick", sagte Harry.

Ginny lachte.

„Na dann, auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Albus ist eh weg. Versammlung wie ich mitbekommen habe"; sagte Fred.

„Na dann los."

Die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zu Toms Räumen. Vor dem Eingang blieben sie stehen.

„Voldemort", sagte Harry in Parsel.

Die Türe schwang auf und Harry trat mit seinen Freunden rein. Wie zu erwarten, sahsen, Lucius, Silas, Eric, Sal, Remus, Sirius und Severus schon drinnen. Tom machte gerade Tee, als sie rein kamen.

„Ich frage nicht, woher du mein Passwort kennst oder", sagte Tom ernst.

„Niemand kennt die Schule so wie unser Harry", sagte Hermine und mit einem wink standen da ein paar Sofas mehr. Draco zog Hermine neben sich. Harry schmunzelte nur und sah Tom grinsend an.

„Niemand traut sich deinen Namen zu sagen, außer unser Lieber Direktor. Des Weiteren, kann er es ja versuchen und so dachte ich mir, hast du ein Kleines Hindernis hinzugefügt. Parsel. Was nur Sal, Du, Eric, Silas und natürlich auch ich können und ein paar andere", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben seine Eltern.

Tom nickte, sah aber dann verwirrt zu Eric.

„Warum kann Godric Parsel."

„Weil er mal mit Sal zusammen war", sagte Hermine.

„Genau, da haben sie ihre Kräfte mal eben verdoppelt und auf sich übertragen", sagte Fred.

„Da gibt es so einen netten Spruch", sagte George.

„Den wir auch angewandt haben"; sagte Draco.

„So können die hier anwesenden", sagte Pansy.

„Auch Parsel", sagte Hermine.

Die Erwachsenen sahen die Freunde geschockt an.

„Und da unser Lieber Neville hier, ebenfalls einer der Nachfahren von Godric ist, hat er auch solche Fähigkeiten", sagte Harry.

„Ihr habt das geplant", sagte Severus.

Harry grinste und sah seinen Professor ernst an.

„Seid dem angeblichen Tot von Sirius. Seitdem töte ich. Ich habe ein Ziel und dieses Ziel werde ich erreichen"; sagte Harry kalt.

Die anderen nickten. Plötzlich blinkte bei Harry die Uhr auf. Harry drückte auf einen Knopf, der an der Uhr war und ein Hologramm erschien. Sirius klappte der Kiefer auf. Lucius, sah das Ding fasziniert an. Tom sah nur bleich auf Bill.

„Bill, was ist los. Ist die Versammlung schon zu Ende", fragte Ginny.

„Jay, du wirst es nicht glauben. Albus, denkt, dass du ein Todesesser bist und will dich testen. Pass also auf deine Gedanken auf. Außerdem, will er Hermine von Draco trennen. Das ist Rons Aufgabe. Draco, pass gut auf sie auf. Geht am Besten nicht alleine weg. Nur in Gruppen"; sagte Bill.

Draco legte einen Arm um Hermine und nickte.

„Sonst noch was", sagte Harry.

„Nun ja, er will dir Training geben. Da bald der Krieg beginnt. Außerdem, kam die Sache mit der Muggelwelt zu sprechen. Er denkt, dass Tom da seine Finger im Spiel hat. Molly, sagte natürlich sofort, dass Tom nie Muggel Zeug machen würde usw."

Harry nickte.

„Danke Bill. Ich lass mir was einfallen."

„Wir sehen uns Jay."

Das Hologramm verschwand. Lucius sah die Uhr an. Harry schmunzelte und Draco lachte. Tom sah Harry an.

„Was ist das."

„Die Moderne Version von deinem Dunklen Mal. Damit kann man sich unterhalten, Nachrichten aufnehmen, Leute rufen usw. Praktisch, aber teuer. Ich musste an die Familien Verließe ran", sagte Harry und sah Silas grinsend an.

Silas hob die Augenbraun.

„Was bitte."

„Was habt ihr denn sonst noch", sagte Remus.

„Waffen, wie zum Beispiel, Krallen, Bogen, Pistolen, Bogen mit Pfeilen. Ihr habt ja gesehen, wer welche Waffe hat. Aber auch Computer, so bekommen wir unsere Ziele."

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen, wenn der Alte zurückkommt, sollten wir nicht hier sein", sagte Fred.

„ Geht schon vor", sagte Harry.

Die Freunde sagten Gute Nacht und gingen. Harry umarte Silas, Sal und Eric und sah Tom lächelnd an. Sirius strich Harry über den Kopf und Remus nickte ihm zu. Harry sah Severus an, der lächelte.

„Sollten sie öfters tun, dann haben die Schüler keine Angst mehr und würden besser mit arbeiten", sagte Harry und ging.

Severus Gesicht, war so ehrlich, dass Sirius laut abfing zu lachen.

Harry ging noch nicht zu Bett, sondern auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, dem Turm. Der Wind wehte sanft und der Himmel war voller Sterne. Harry seufzte und zog sich eine Zigarette raus. Nur er fand kein Feuerzeug.

„Fuck im…."

Doch eine Flamme wurde ihm hingehalten, Harry sah auf.

„Professor Dark", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun nimm schon."

Harry nickte und nahm es dankend an. Harry zog und atmete aus.

„Danke. Ein Lehrer der raucht, sollten sie es mir nicht eigentlich Ausreden."

„Ich bin nicht ihr Vater, also kann ich es schlecht. Außerdem, kann ich nichts verbieten, was ich selber mache", sagte Tom grinsend.

Harry sah auf die Landschaft.

„Es ist der schönste Platz im Schloss. Ein toller Ausblick", sagte Tom.

„Freuen sie sich, auf ihre erste Stunde morgen", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr so könnt."

Harry grinste.

„Voldemort besiegen, oder Direktor."

Tom und Harry sahen weiterhin auf die Landschaft, als Dumbledore aus dem Schatten trat.

„Ich bin beeindruckt mein Junge, du hast mich bemerkt", sagte der Direktor fröhlich.

„Das war nicht weiter schwer, ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals, den man beschützen muss. Ich stand dem Trottel 5 Mal gegenüber und Lebe noch", sagte Harry und sah Tom kurz zusammenzucken.

„Wie wahr. Sie kennen Mister Potter also schon, Professor Dark", sagte der Direktor.

Tom sah den Direktor kalt an.

„Mister Potter und ich teilen eine lästige Angewohnheit, so kamen wir ins Gespräch."

„Wunderbar. Ich wollte eh etwas mit ihnen beiden besprechen."

„und was bitte"; sagte Tom.

„Wie sie wissen, halte ich nichts von Schwarzer Magie, dieses euer Fach ist mir unbegreiflich. Ich möchte, dass sie Harry die Weiße Magie lehren. Alles was sie wissen."

Harry fing an zu lachen und sah den Direktor kalt an. Diese sah geschockt auf die kalten Augen, die keine Gefühle widerspiegeln.

„DA muss ich protestieren Herr Direktor. Ich habe dieses Fach belegt. Denn, ich kann Tommylein nicht schlagen, wenn ich nur weiße Magie benutze. Wie soll ich ihn bekämpfen könne, wenn ich die Sprüche meines Feindes nicht kenne. Außerdem, wird es nicht mehr nötig sein. Ich benutze beide Magiearten seid Anfang der Sommerferien."

Der Direktor sah ihn ernst an.

„Harry. Wo warst du in den Ferien", sagte er wütend.

„Mit meinen Freunden in Frankreich. Draco hat dort einen Sommersitz. Ich war mich dort erholen, von dem ganzen Theater hier", sagte Harry locker.

„Wie bitte. Die Zauberwelt braucht dich und du verschwindest einfach, ohne den Orden zu benachrichtigen. Was wenn Tom dich in die Finger bekommen hätte, dann…."

„Ja was Direktor. Sagen sie es ruhig, dann haben sie keinen mehr der Tom schlagen kann. Keinen Helden mehr, der sie aus der Hölle rettet. Nur ich kann Tom besiegen, sie schicken einen 17 Jährigen Jungen in den Krieg. Einen Jungen, der nie ein Leben hatte. Niemals lachen konnte. Niemals, einfach mit seinen Freunden Spaß haben konnte. In mir sehen alle nur Harry Potter, der Junge der verdammt noch mal nicht streben kann. Harry Potter, der Held des Lichtes, der Tom besiegen muss, egal ob er daran zu Grunde geht. Harry Potter der….."

Doch Tom hatte Harry zu sich gezogen, er schlang seine Arme um den Jungen und drückte ihn an sich. Harry zitterte.

/Beruhige dich bitte Jay. Das Schloss spürt schon deine schwarze Energie und bebt. Willst du das Albus etwas merkt. Bleib ruigh, schließ die Augen…/

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Tom legte die Hände an Harry Schläfen.

„tief einatmen und beim Ausatmen, beruhigst du dich….."

Harry atmete gleichmäßig und merkte, dass Tom schwarze Magie in ihn einwirken lief. Harry sackte in Toms Arme. Albus, sah ihn fargend an.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich Mister Potter in seinen Turm zurück bringe. Ich werde ihn unterrichten Albus. Er muss ruhiger werden, er hat zu viel Temperament."

„Danke Silva(Vorname) ich hoffe, du kannst raus finden was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Natürlich Albus."

Der Direktor sah noch mal ernst zu Harry, der in Toms Armen lag und ging. Tom sah Harry traurig an und ging dann in seine Gemächer. Severus sprang auf und ging sofort auf Tom zu.

„Was ist passiert. Ich habe, die Magie bis hier hin gespürt"; sagte Severus.

Tom legte Harry in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu.

„Keine Angst Severus. Er ist nur etwas ausgerastet, dass hat sein Magiegleichgewicht etwas durcheinander gebracht. Sag bitte Draco und den anderen, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen. Jay bleibt die Nacht bei mir."

Severus nickte und verneigte sich kurz.

„Schlaf gut Tom."

„Gute Nacht Severus."

Bevor Severus raus ging, sah er noch mal zu Tom. Der sich neben Harry setzte und ihm eine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Severus grinste.

/Na das kann ja noch was werden, dachte er und ging/

Gegen 5 Uhr morgens schlug Harry die Augen auf und kam keuchend hoch. Tom legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah Tom panisch an.

„Nur ein Traum Jay. Du bist bei mir und du bist sicher."

Harry zitterte und Tom zog ihn in seine Arme. Sanft, strich er über Harry Rücken.

/Wie lange hast du die Träume schon und sagst niemanden etwas/

/das…./

/Jay. Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Vertrau mir und wenn es nur heute ist/

Harry schmiegte sich an Tom und zog seine Schwarze Magie in sich auf.

„So ist gut", flüsterte Tom und merkte wie sie Jay entspannte.

Doch die Türe wurde aufgerissen und Eric stand mit roten Augen in ihnen. Tom sah bleich auf und Harry sackte weg. Eric war sofort bei ihm und stieß Tom zur Seite, der zu Boden ging. Sal und Silas kamen rein und schlossen die Türe.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU TOM", schrie Eric.

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. Sal sah ihn ernst an.

Eric legte die Hand auf Harry Stirn und ein leuchten umgab beide. Weiße Flügel bildeten sich hinter Eric und umschlossen die beiden. Tom schluckte. Als Eric, die Flügel verschwinden ließ, stand Harry aufrecht neben ihn und sah seinen Vater mit roten Augen an.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU VATER", schrie Jay und half Tom auf.

Eric war verwirrt.

„Wie zum Teufel noch eins, kommst du dazu ohne Anzuklopfen in diese Gemächer einzudringen. Das sind Toms Räume", sagte er kalt.

„Jay. Du hast seine Magie absorbiert, dass ist Gift für dich, du bist ein Gryffindor. Ein Engel. Du…."

Doch Harry ging auf Eric zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Silas wollte hin doch, durch einen Wink von Harry konnte er sich nicht bewegen.

„Was", stotterte er.

Harry sah Sal warnend an und sah dann wieder zu Eric.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Ich bin schon lange kein Engel des Lichtes mehr. Ich bin ein Todesengel Vater. Ich habe Schwarze und weiße Magie in mir. Nur das meine Schwarze Energie, hier nicht so frei sein kann, weil dann die gesamte Zauberwelt hier auf der Matte stehen würde. So versorgt mich Tom mit ein paar Energieschüben, wenn ich die nicht bekomme, dann raste ich aus und könnte etwas Tot umfallen. Ich brauche das. Ich gehe schon lange nicht mehr den Pfad der Reinheit Dad. Ich bin ein gefallener Seraphin. Versteh das endlich, wir haben Krieg. Ich komme mit der weißen Magie nicht gegen Albus an. Nur mit beiden Arten kann ich ihn töten und wehe einer stellt sich mir…."

Doch Tom packte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Jay riss die Augen auf, doch als er in die warmen Augen von Tom sah, ergab er sich seinem Schicksaal, schloss die Augen und versank in den Kuss. Einen Kuss, von dem er wusste, dass es das Schicksaal der Zauberwelt besiegelte. Einen Kuss, der einen Pakt zwischen dem Retter des Lichtes und dem Bösen der Welt schuf. Ein Kuss, der beide vereinen würde. Eine Neue Ära aufgehen würde. Ein Kuss, der sei n Leben verändern würde. Er wäre nicht alleine, er hätte jemanden wo er, er selbst sein kann. Niemand konnte diese Liebe brechen. Beide würden sie kämpfen. Sal grinste vor sich ihn, während Eric von Silas gehalten werden musste, da durch Toms handeln Jay Bann weg war. Tom zog Harry in seine Arme und sah die Gründer und Gefährten an.

„Raus. Alle. SOFORT."

Die 3 gingen. Tom seufzte und drückte Harry an sich, der angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Ich wusste, dass deine Gefühle bald überkochen Jay. Doch, vergiss bitte nicht. Du bist ein Junge, ein Junge, der ein Recht auf ein Leben hat. Bei all dem Krieg vergiss niemals, wer du bist."

Harry schniefte.

„…wer bin ich schon…der fucking Junge der nicht streben kann."

Tom drückte Harry sanft von sich weg und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Was für Ausdrücke Junger Mann, dass muss ich dir Gör ja noch austreiben", sagte Tom.

Harry lächelte zurück.

„Versuch es doch….Voldilein."

Tom gluckste und sah Harry an.

„Du bist mein kleiner Gryffindor. Mein Seelenpartner. Mein Lover. Mein Untergang, der mein Image, als Böser Lord ruiniert. Ich bin der Zerstörer des Jungen der Lebt", zischte Tom leise.

Harry keuchte auf und zog Tom an sich.

„Sein mein Zerstörer, solange ich mich dein nennen darf."

Tom grinste und beide versanken erneut in einen Kuss. Zur selben Zeit, sahsen 3 Personen in der großen Halle und hatten beste Laune. Draco und die anderen sahen sie nur verwirrt an.

/Sagt mal warum grinsen Sal, Ric und Silas so, sagte Ginny/

/Versteh einer diese Gründer, sagte Pansy/

Die Hallentüre ging auf und Harry kam gähnend herein. Neben ihn Tom. An seinem Platz angekommen grinste Tom Harry noch mal an.

„Sei brav du Bengel", zischte Tom leise auf Parsel.

„Wenn nicht, werde ich dann bestraft", antwortete Harry neckend.

Tom strich ihm über die Haare.

§ Hast du noch nicht Genug §

„Von dir nie", zischte Harry verführerisch.

Bei dem Satz, spuckten 12 Personen ihren Kaffee über den Tisch. Harry, der Dracos Gesicht sah, fing an zu lachen. Tom setzte sich neben Severus, der ihn baff ansah. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

/ Das kann ja was werden. Das Licht hat verloren, dachte Lucius/

/Das Licht wurde von der Dunkelheit verführt, sagte Severus/

Die Freunde grinsten nur.

/Möge es weiter gehen, dachten alle/

Harry trank ruhig seinen Kaffe und bemerkte den Blick von dem Direktor. Er stellte die Tass weg und ihre Augen trafen sich. Albus zuckte kurz unter dem kalten Blick zusammen.

/Dein Untergang Albus, werde ich sein, sagte Harry sich/

Minerva sah besorgt den Blickwechsel von Albus und ihren früheren Lieblingsgryffindor.

/Ich glaube, wir müssen uns auf einiges gefasst machen, dachte Minerva/

Harry stand auf und ging. Hinter ihm gingen geschlossen, Draco, Hermine, Ginny, Blaise, Fred, Neville, Pansy und George. Die Lehrer schluckten.

„Ich glaube, dieses Schuljahr wird amüsant", sagte Sirius leise.

Die Erwachsnen nickten, während Tom gemütlich seinen Tee trank.

_SO das wars für heute. Da sind Tom und Harry endlich zusammen. Jetzt kann die Verschwörung ja losgehen. In den nächsten Kapiteln, werdet ihr erfahren, wie James überlebt hat. Wie Harry und CO seine Aufträge erledigen. Wie Tom Harry zu einem 2. Lord erhebt Wie Harry zum Todesengel wird. Wen Harry zurück aus der Vergangenheit holt. Was Harry vorhat. Ein Mord an Hogwarts. Harry in Askaban. Der Krieg. Das Opfer für die Zauberwelt und eine Liebe mit einem grausamen Schicksaal._

_Bis dann_

_Blaire Riddle_

_Happy Halloween. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 Hagrid und der Tod **

_Hallo zusammen. Weiter geht es. Danke, dass ihr so lange gewartet habt. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle wohl auf. Wann das Finale, von Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich online geht, erfahrt ihr am Ende dieses Kapitels. Ach ja. Ich hoffe die Autoren von „Angel of Light" lesen meine Geschichte und von „Abandon". Ich wollte euch beiden was sagen….."SCHREIBT ENDLICH WEITER, ICH BEKOMME SCHON ENTZUGSERSCHEINUNGEN" Ich Liebe diese beiden Geschichten über alles und an Phnyes.(Meine Kleine Gryff). Hoffe der Brief ist angekommen. _

_Blaire. _

Tom schlug die Türe auf und die Schüler waren sofort still. Harry, Draco und Hermine sahsen in der Reihe und grinsten Tom an.

„Guten Morgen zusammen. Wie einige von ihnen schon wissen, heiße ich Professor Dark. Mein Unterricht wird anders ablaufen, als sie bisher kannten. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist kein Spaß und wird ihnen einmal das Leben retten. In der heutigen Stunde, werden sie mir alle Flüche und Sprüche aufschreiben, die sie beherrschen. In der nächsten Stunde, werde ich sie testen. Also Papier raus und anfangen", sagte Tom kalt und setzte sich.

Die Schüler tuschelten leise und holten ihr Schreibzeug raus. Harry seufzte leise. Tom, der dass bemerkte sah ihn fragend an.

„Haben sie ein Problem Mister Potter", sagte er spöttisch.

„Um ehrlich zu sein Silva ja."

Alle zogen die Luft ein, denn niemand wagte es, einen Lehrer mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Tom runzelte die Stirne und grinste dann.

„Was verstehst du denn nicht du kleiner Teufel"; sagte er neckend.

Die Schüler waren erstaunt, denn der kalte Lehrer, war ja gar nicht so kalt. Harry grinste innerlich.

„Ich glaube, einige Schüler werden Lügen Silva."

Tom stand auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wie kommst du darauf", fragte Tom verwirrt.

Harry spannte einen Schweigezauber um die Klassen, so dass keiner es merkte, außer Tom und Harrys Leute.

„Nun ja. Sie haben Angst, dass einige Personen, Sachen erfahren. Sprüche, die verboten sind…..usw."

Viele Schüler sahen Harry dankbar und erfreut an.

„Verstehe, dass ist ein guter Einwand. Ich bin überrascht, dass du daran gedacht hast", sagte Tom grinsend.

Harry schnaufte und die Schüler lachten.

„Also meine Herrschaften. Ich verspreche euch. Keiner wird erfahren, was auf diesen Blättern steht", sagt Tom und hob die Hand in die Luft.

Neville wollte was agen, doch Tom sah ihn an.

„Auch der Direktor nicht. Also fang an."

Einige Schüler grinsten und fingen dann an zu schreiben. Harry nickte Tom zu und nahm den Schweigezauber vom Raum. Zur selben Zeit, lief Sirius über die Wiese von Hogwarts. Er beobachtet Hagrid, der Blumen goss.

„Guten Morgen Hagrid", sagte er.

„Ah. Professor Stone. Haben sie eine frei Stunde", sagte Hagrid und grinste ihn an.

Sirius trat neben ihn und sah die Blumen an.

„Vergiss mein Nicht", fragte Sirius.

Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie verstehen was von Blumen", fragte er.

Sirius lachte kurz auf und kniete sich vor sie.

„Weißt du Hagrid. Blumen, sind wunderschön und jede einzelne bedeutet etwas. Rosen, die Blumen der Liebe. Lilien, die Blumen des Abschiedes und Vergiss mein Nicht, eine Blume die einen an Dinge, Personen erinnert", sagte Sirius leise und stand auf.

Hagrid liefen dicke Kuller Tränen über die Wangen. Sirius sah ihn bleich an.

„Oh verzeih bitte, ich wollte nicht", sagte Sirius.

„Nein schon gut. Das haben sie schön gesagt. Ich bin überrascht, sie sehen gar nicht so aus, als ob…nun ja…."

„Als ob ich ein sensibler Mensch bin. Weil ich Duellieren unterrichte", sagte Sirius lächelnd.

„Ja. Wollen sie einen Tee mit mir trinken."

„Sehr gerne."

Die beiden gingen rein und Sirius Blick fiel sofort auf eine Wand. Er trat näher und zog scharf die Luft ein. An dieser Wand, hingen Fotos von James, Remus, ihm selber. Aber Auch Bilder von Harry und Draco, Harry alleine, Hermine und Ginny. Hagrid, der den Tee aufsetzte sah ihn an.

„Ich mag Fotos. Es sind schöne Erinnerungen. Sie halten eine Friedliche Zeit fest. Eine Zeit, die ich gerne hätte."

Sirius setzte sich.

„Darf ich dich was fragen Hagrid."

„Natürlich", sagte Hagrid und gab Sirius eine Tasse Tee.

„Dir scheint es nichts auszumachen, dass Harry sich mit den Slytherins abgibt", sagte er.

Hagrid seufzte und sah die Fotos an.

„Wissen Sie. Ich wusste, dass er so wird wie sein Vater. Ihm haben die Häuser nichts bedeutet, auch wenn es Albus so sagt. James, hatte Freunde in allen Häusern. Warum sollte ich was dagelegen haben, dass Harry sich wohl fühlt. Der Junge hat eine schere Last zu trage, eine last, die wir übernehmen sollten. Ein Kind soll gegen Tom antreten, dass ich nicht lache."

Sirius stutze kurz. Hatte Hagrid gerade Tom gesagt.

„Ähm Tom", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„das ist der wahre Name von Voldemort."

„Du sprichst seinen Namen aus", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Warum nicht. Ich spreche ja auch den Namen des Direktors aus und der ist genau so schlimm, wenn nicht noch schlimmer", sagte Hagrid leise.

Sirius war baff.

/Traust du ihm Siri/

/Tom? Du hörst mit. Ich dachte du hast unterricht/

/Habe die Gören zum Flüche schreiben verdonnert/

/Teufel. Aber ja ich traue Hagrid./

/Gut weihe ihn ein. Wir können verbündete brauchen. Außerdem leidet er an euren Verlust/

„Alle ok", fragte Hagrid.

Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Verzeihung. Ich war in Gedanken."

Hagrid grinste. Sirius spannte eine Schweigezauber und sah Hagrid ernst an.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich ein Todesesser wäre", sagte Sirius ernst.

Hagrid hätte fast den Tee fallen lassen und sah seinen gegenüber bleich an. Doch er fasste sich und grinste.

„Ich würde sagen, dass es mir egal wäre."

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber ich würde Harry töten wollen."

„Dann hättest du es längst getan. Wie die anderen Neuen Lehrer auch."

/Fuck, sagte Tom/

Sirius war bleich.

„Du weißt…"

„Ich bin nicht blöd. Aber, ich habe niemanden was gesagt."

„Warum."

„Weil schwarz nicht so böse ist wie es scheint."

Sirius schluckte und plötzlich erschien Tom neben ihm. Hagrid wich zurück. Sirius sah Tom verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte du hast Unterricht."

„Die Schreiben noch. Ich habe ihnen gesagt ich muss mal eben zu Dumbles."

Hagrid grinste. Tom sah ihn ernst an.

„Sie wissen also, dass Deatheater in der Schule sind. Das sie Harry töten könnten, alle Schüler töten könnten und haben Albus nichts gesagt", sagte Tom kalt.

Hagrid sah den Mann ernst an, die Art zu reden kam ihm bekannt vor. Dann dämmerte es ihm und er keuchte auf.

„Tom", sagte er leise.

Sirius sah Hagrid bleich an und Tom nickte nur.

„Ja."

„Tom meinst du das war klug", sagte Sirius.

„Du hättest die Schüler schon längst töten können. Außerdem, weiß ich, dass du so etwas nicht tun würdest. Albus ja, du nicht."

Tom setze sich.

„Warum?."

„Ich weiß, dass du mit James, Sirius und Remus befreundet warst. Ich habe euch einmal zusammen gesehen. Ich sah das Dunkle Mal auf den Unterarmen meiner Freunde. Ich wusste, dass James niemals etwas ohne Grund tat. So fand ich heraus, wie verdreht alles ist. Albus der Böse und du der Gute."

„Nun ja. Ich töte auch."

„Aber keine Kinder."

Tom seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Sirius sah Tom an.

„Du hasst Albus also."

„In meinem Inneren ja. Er hat das Leben meiner Freunde zerstört und von Harry. Ich bitte dich nur um eines Tom. Töte ihn nicht. Er hat zu viel durch gemacht. Er hat alle verloren die er liebt. Mache mit mir was du willst, doch verschone Harry. Halte ihn aus den Krieg raus und hole ihn…nein beschütze ihn vor Albus", sagte Hagrid mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius stand auf und legte die Hand auf Hagrids Schulter. Tom nahm, die Hand des Riesen und sah ihn sanft an.

„Ich könnte Harry nichts tun. Dafür Liebe ich ihn zu sehr, mein Freund."

Hagrid und auch Sirius sahen Tom bleich an.

„Seid wann seid ihr bitte zusammen", sagte Sirius sauer.

Tom lehnte sich zurück.

„Sauer Sirius."

Hagrid keuchte auf und sah zitternd zu seinem Hintermann, der Tom anblitze.

„Er ist mein Patenkind Tom."

„Na und weiter. Ich liebe ihn. Er ist mein. Mein Engel. Meine Zweite Hand", sagte Tom ernst.

Sirius schluckte und sah dann zu Hagrid der weinte.

„Hallo Großer."

„Sirius….aber…."

Sirius grinste und nickte. Hagrid sah Tom an, doch der war verschwunden.

„Aber der Bogen und….Albus…du ein Todesesser…", stottert Hagrid.

„Ich war nie auf Albus Seite. Er hat mich immer benutzt. Du muss wissen ich bin ein Vampir und mit Remus verheiratet", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

Hagrid lachte laut.

„Ihr beide. Oh man. Armer Remus."

„Harry ist sicher Hagrid. Tom und er sind zusammen. Harry hat wahre Freunde um sich und ist neben Tom unser Lord. Wie ich gerade erfahren habe. Mal wieder als letzter. Außerdem ist Lilly nicht die Mutter von Harry."

„Was….aber…."

„Hagrid. Harry heißt in Wirklichkeit, Jason Diamond Saphir Gryffindor."

Hagrid sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Hagrid. James ist mit Godric Gryffindor verheiratet."

„WAS…..Moment ist verheiratet….heißt das."

Sirius grinste.

„Silas Sanders ist James und Eric Sanders, ist Godric."

Hagrid schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Noch etwas. Sal Sanders. Ist Salazar Slytherin. Die drei führen eine dreier Beziehung. Sal ist der Vater von Tom. Also ist Tom ein wahrer Slytherin und Harry ein wahrer Gryffindor."

Hagrid grinste.

„Wie verdreht das Licht schon ist", sagte Hagrid.

Sirius nickte.

„meinst du Tom kann einen Riesen gebrauchen", sagte Hagrid leise.

/Immer gerne Hagrid, sagte Tom in Hagrid Kopf/

Hagrid weinte.

Tom war wieder in seiner Klasse und grinste leicht. Harry sah ihn fargend an.

/Was ist los Tom. Du siehst aus als hättest du im Lotto gewonnen/

/Was ist Lotto/

/ Ein Muggelspiel wo man einen Haufen Geld abräumen kann/

/Ah ja. Dann habe ich wohl im Lotto gewonnen. Hagrid ist auf unsere Seite. Sirius ist gerade bei ihm/

Man sah, dass Harry die Feder fallen ließ und sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Draco sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Auch Tom stand auf und ging zu ihm. Die Klasse sah auf ihren Helden.

„Harry?", sagte Tom sanft.

„Kann….kann ich…."

„Natürlich."

Harry stand auf und rannte los. Draco sah Tom ernst an. Tom erzählte Harrys Freunden in Gedanken, was passiert war und alle mussten grinsen. Tom beendete die Stunde und machte sch auf den Weg zu Remus und den anderen.

Sirius lachte und Hagrid grinste. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Jungend. Als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Hagrid plötzlich einen weinen Harry in seinen Armen hatte. Sirius stand auf und sah leicht grinsend auf sein Patenkind. Hagrid drückte Harry an sich und schniefte.

Am Abend, sahen alle in der Großen Halle. Harry sah zum Lehrertisch und musste grinsend, da umarte Hagrid doch Silas und drückte ihn an sich. Das Gesicht von Albus war Gold wert. Von Eric und Sal machte er einen kleinen Knicks, was die Gründer kichern ließ.

/Endlich hat Hagrid ein Zu Hause gefunden./

Hermine griff Harry Hand und drückte sie sanft. Fred, beobachtet seinen Bruder Ron der sich mit einigen Griffs unterhielt.

/Wir müssen ein Auge auf ihn haben/

George nickte in seinen Tee. Tom unterhielt sich mit Severus, der ziemlich müde aussah. Harry aber spürte plötzlich eine Aura und er musst grinsten. Auch die Freunde hielten in ihrem tun inne und sahen sich an. In dem Moment, wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und eine Person kam rein. Man konnte sie nicht erkennen, da sie einen Mantel mit Kapuze trug. Die Lehrer sahen auf. Die Person ließ, die beiden Koffer zu Boden schweben und nahm die Kapuze ab. Lange Saphire Blaue Haare kamen zum Vorschein, die schlicht zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Blaue Augen, wie der Himmel, sahen den Lehren entgegen. Ein kurzes schwarzes Samtkleid, mit schwarzen Stiefeln rundete das Bild ab. Die Jungens pfiffen und das Mädchen warf Ron einen Todes Blick. Die Halle tuschelte.

„Wahnsinn. Wie hübsch sie ist", sagte ein Junge.

Doch am Gryffindor Tischt hatte Harry sein Glas fallen lassen, was klirrend zu Boden ging. Draco und die anderen waren beim Eintreten des Mädchens bleich geworden. Tom, der die Panik bei Harry bemerkt, versuchte Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, doch er Harry zog seine Barriere hoch. Eric, spürte eine gefährliche Macht bei diesem Mädchen. Silas sah zu Harry, der weiß wie die Wand war. Der Direktor erhob sich.

„Wie ich sehe, haben alle unsere neue Schülerin bemerkt. Ihr Name ist Cathrine Vinyard. Sie kommt aus den Staaten und wir ihre letzen beiden Jahre hier absolvieren. Bitte seid nett zu ihr. Catherine, würden sie bitte nach vorne kommen und den Hut aufsetzen", sagte Albus fröhlich.

Cathrine schritt nach vorne und setzte den Hut aus, doch er hatte sie kaum berührt als er Slytherin rief. Cathrine gab den Hut Minerva und setzte sich sofort an den Anfang des Tisches und sah Harry an. Draco schluckte leicht. Cathrine schnipste und ein Weinglas erschien in ihrer Hand. Ein weitere Schlenker ihrer Hand und in Harrys Hand erschien ein weiteres. Blutrot. Die Schüler sahen geschockt zwischen den beiden her. Cathrine grinste Harry an und prostete ihm zu und trank. Harry stellte das Glas weg und stand auf. Die Halle wurde still. Harry nickte Catherine zu, die sich auch erhob und auf ihn zu schritt. Die anderen wollten sich auch erheben, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Draco sah Harry ernst an. Hermine zitterte leicht und Ginny umarte sie. Harry grinste Hermine an und nickte Cathrine zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle. Draco stand auf und ging zu Hermine und zog sie in die Arme. Ginny rannte zu Blaise. Eric stand auf und ging auf die Freunde zu.

„Was ist los", sagte Eric leise.

„Wir kennen Cat", sagte Draco ernst.

„Glaube mir Eric, du willst nicht wissen, wer sie wirklich ist", flüsterte Neville.

Tom, Sev, Siri, Remus, Lucius, Sal und Silas kamen ebafalls.

„Warum hat dieses Mädchen keine Aura"; sagte Sal.

Ginny sah zu Boden.

Zur selben Zeit bei Harry und Cat. Die beiden waren in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen. Jay sprach etwas und die Fackeln erleuchteten die Halle.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du hier aufgeräumt. Oder besser gesagt, sie wieder so gemacht, wie sie mal vor 200 Jahren war", sagte Cat und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas.

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und nickte.

„Meine Eltern haben sie gegründet, warum sollte ich sie nicht wieder aufbauen. Niemand kann hier runter, außer meine Freunde und Familie", sagte Harry leise.

Cat seufzte.

„Jay. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben", sagte Cat zwinkernd.

Jay schnaufte und setzte sich.

„Das sagt du so leicht. Wenn ich mir vorstelle hier mit dem Schicksaal persönlich zu sitzen. Dem Tod persönlich."

Cat grinste.

„Ja ich bin der Tot Jason. Aber auch der Tot hat Gefühle, ich bin mit 17 Jahren gestorben und habe diese Aufgabe übernommen. Ich verstoße gegen alle Gesetze mit meinem Aufenthalt. Ich kann vernichtet werden für diese Tat. Doch wie ich dir vor 1 Jahr schon mal gesagt habe Jason. Die Zukunft muss anders werden, sonst ist die Zauberwelt verloren. Bis jetzt läuft alles wie geplant. Doch der Tag wo sich das Schicksaal ändert ist nah."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Warum bist du hier."

„Um dir zu helfen. Albus hat eine Macht hinter sich die meiner gleicht. Wir sind eigentlich nur Zuschauer des Lebens. Wir dürften uns nicht einmischen, meine Schwester, das Nichts, mischt sich ebenfalls ein. Also warum ich nicht. Ich will diese Zukunft, die ich, die du gesehen hast nichts wahr haben Jay. Sie darf nicht so enden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Cat kniete sich vor ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Jay. Ich weiß, ich habe schreckliches von dir verlangt. Du wurdest wegen mir zum Mörder. Hast deine Freunde damit rein gezogen und leidest darunter, deinen Eltern und deiner Liebe nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Verzeih, wenn ich einen anderen weg gefunden hätte, dann….."

Doch Harry sah Cat mit warmem Blick an.

„Cat. Nein hör bitte auf. Du willst verhindern, dass eine Zukunft voller Leid, Tot und Qual einsetzt. Du willst verhindern, dass die Zauberwelt untergeht. Du hast mir meine Familie wieder gegeben, einen Mann den ich Liebe und wahre Freunde. Ich müsste dir danken."

Cat grinste leicht.

„Du bist wirklich ein wahrer Engel Jason."

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen, sonst jagt Tom das ganze Schloss hoch."

Cat lachte leicht und beide verschwanden.

Die Freunde sahsen in Erics Gemächern. Tom lief hin und her.

„Könntest du mal aufhören so rum zu laufen, dass macht einen Nervös", sagte Draco und legte sein Buch weg.

„Sage mir nicht was ich zu tun habe", sagte Tom mit roten Augen.

Sal legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. In dem Moment erschien Cat und Harry im Raum. Tom war mit zwei schritten bei Harry und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Mach das nie wieder", flüsterte Tom.

Jay kuschelte sich an ihn und nickte. Cat schmunzelte und setzte sich neben Draco, der sie bleich ansah. Aber Cat grinste.

„Junge Dame", sagte Sal.

Harry lachte und sah Sal an.

„Keine Angst. Cat weiß alles."

Eric sah sie an. Cat grinste.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre sie wieder zu sehen Godric, Sal und auch James."

„Kennen wir uns denn"; sagte Silas.

Cat grinste geheimnisvoll.

„Sagen wir mal. Ja wir kennen uns. Doch woher und seid wann, kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen. Das würde eine kleine Katastrophe geben. Aber ich bin kein Feind. Auch wenn Jay und Co, nicht gerade erfreut waren mich zu sehen."

Sal nickte. Cat sah Jay traurig an.

„The last mission in this month."

Harry und die anderen sahen Cat ernst an.

„Where is the target", sagte Draco.

„Ron Weasly", sagte Cat und sah Ginny an.

Harry seufzte.

„That's right", sagte Ginny nur und sah Harry ernst an.

„Ok. We meet us in 2 hours at the astronomy tower", sagte Harry.

Die Freunde nickten und gingen, nur Cat und Harry waren noch da.

„Warum redet ihr Englisch", sagte Sirius.

„klingt cooler", sagte Cat, küsste Harry auf die Wange und verschwand.

„Wie…."

„Cat ist kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. In Hogwarts zu teleportieren ist kein Problem für uns"; sagte Harry leise.

Tom setzte sich neben ihn und umarte ihn. Harry kuschelte sich an Tom.

„Du wirst ihn töten", sagte Remus leise.

Harry nickte.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl", sagte Harry leise.

„Aber Hogwarts ist so sicher wie kein anderes Schloss Jay. Albus wird bemerken, dass einer seine Schüler getötet wird", sagte Eric.

„Nein…..sie sind auf einen Ordenstreffen. Ron ist Mitglied."

Severus sah ihn bleich an.

„Ja Sev. Albus ahnt von deinem verrat. Es waren schon oft Treffen ohne dich. Bill und Charlie sind ort und halten mich auf den laufenden. Fred und George sind ausgestiegen, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Eltern. Tja."

„Verdammt", sagte Tom nur.

Harry kam hoch und grinste ihn an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Tom. Albus kann Severus nichts nachweisen. Außerdem, wird morgen Regulus kommen. In Verkleidung als Sirius Bruder Ralph Stone. Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst", sagte Harry.

Sev grinste nur.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf. Mal eben in eine Versammlung des Ordens zu platzen ist nicht leicht", sagte Sal.

„Keine Angst. Ich weiß was ich tue und wofür."

Harry wollte gehen doch Silas packte ihm an Handgelenk. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Silas keuchte auf und fiel zurück. Eric fing, den bewusstlosen auf. Harry sah ihn traurig an.

„Verzeih mir Vater. I Have no choice."

Harry verschwand.

„Silas", sagte Eric und legte ihm aus Sofa.

Sal war sofort neben ihn.

„Silas komm schon wach auf", sagte Eric leise.

Silas kam keuchend hoch und zitterte. Sal und Eric zogen ihn in seine Arme.

„Was ist passiert", sagte Tom.

Silas liefen Tränen über die Wangen, als Cat erschien. Silas sah sie geschockt an.

„Du weiß es also. Ich vergas, dass du Visionen empfangen kannst. Doch diese, hättest du besser nicht gesehen James", sagte Cat traurig.

„Jay….er….er…hat….er…."

Sal drückte ihn an sich.

„Was hast du gesehen."

Silas sah Tom zitternd an.

„seinen Tot….."

Alle sahen bleich auf Silas und dann auf Cat.

„Wie bitte. Harrys Tot"; sagte Sirius bleich.

„Es ist nur eine Zukunft James. Um sie zu verhindern und alles andere was du gesehen hast bin ich hier."

Alle sahen Cat an. Silas schluchzte.

„Lass….das nicht geschehen….oh bitte lasse Jay nicht sterben und Tom so werden…."

„Silas. Wovon redest du."

„mit Harry Tot, zerbricht Toms Gute Seite. Er wird schlimmer werden als Albus und rottet die gesamte Zauberwelt aus. Tom wird zum Dunklen Todesengel."

Alle sahen Cat bleich an.

„Wer bist du. Und warum weiß du was in der Zukunft passiert", sagte Remus.

Cat grinste und Harry erschien neben ihr. Harrys Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht.

„Sie ist der Tot."

Die Erwachsenen sahen bleich auf Cat, um die sich ein Schwarzer Umhang legte und eine lange Sense in ihrer Hand erschien.

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Severus.

„Nein. Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin gekommen um euch zu helfen, denn die Zukunft ist düster. Keiner von euch kommt gegen Tom an, Freunde werden zu Feinden. Ihr kommt nur zu einem Entschluss. Tom zu stürzen. Eure eigenen Kinder, die ihr mal haben werdet, versuchen Tom zu besiegen und auszurotten."

Alle waren bleich und sahen geschockt auf Harry.

„Du wusstest es", sagte Tom als erstes und setzte sich

„Ja. Seid einem Jahr."

**Ende**

_Schock. Da taucht doch tatsächlich der Tot persönlich in Hogwarts auf. Ein Plan, der seid einem Jahr geplant wird. Ein Schicksaal was verhindert werden muss. Wieso musste Harry streben in der Zukunft.? Von wem wurde er getötet.? Wie wird Tom auf diese Nachricht reagieren. Wer ist das Nichts.? Abwarten. Ach ja. Meine Prüfung ist zu Ende. Anatomie lief ganz gut. Das Finale von „Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich kommt am 23.11.2006. Es werden umgefähr 60 Seiten zu lesen sein. Also bis dann. _


End file.
